This invention relates to a photographic system in which image information concerning photographed image data can be stored and the stored image information can be used for image retrieval.
Conventionally there has been known a camera in which photography date can be recorded within an image frame of the film together with a photographed image. In such a camera, the photography date can be seen when the photographed image is printed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-256583 discloses a photographic system including a camera and a reproduction device. In this system, frame numbers are recorded in order in a memory carried by the camera when recording photographed images. In image reproduction, a desired image data is retrieved and reproduced based on the orderly alloted frame numbers.
Generally speaking, desired images are retrieved with remembering the photography situations, for example, remembering who was photographed, where the photography was practiced, what season the photography was practiced in, or the like.
In the conventional camera in which photography date is recorded within an image frame, the photography date can be seen, but a desired image cannot be retrieved based on the recorded photography date. That is, the recorded photography dates cannot be used for retrieval.
Also, in the system in which frame numbers are recorded in chronological order, a desired image can be retrieved only when the frame number for the image can be remembered. However, it will be apparent that it is very difficult or almost impossible to remember the photography order having no connection with the recorded subjects.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide a photographic system which makes it possible to easily retrieve and reproduce a desired image with an increased number of items and conditions.
Also, it is another object of the present invention to provide a photographic system which makes it possible to record an increased number of image information concerning photographed image data.